Who's She?
by misty-chan
Summary: the absolute beginning of Misty ~finally ^_^ ~ Please R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

~*~Here it is, the beginning ^_^ this is how she met everyone, I do tend to write stories that veer from this.. but those are just fun ^^; this is before When Worlds Collide, hope you enjoy it ^_^ ~*~

Remember the Golden Rule

By:  Misty-Chan

Ch. 1

"Shin, what're you looking at?!!" Seiji called to his friend as they ran, clad in each their own armor.

"Guys! Come here!" Shin hollered from a small doorway.

His friends, all four of them, stopped and ran back to see what was so urgent.

"She's sleeping…" Shu's confusion sounded a bit like sarcasm at his good friend's choice of objects to watch.

"Leave her! We've got to go!" Touma had already started off when those words came. They all left, all except for Shin. He watched the young girl, torn awfully, draped over the shut toilet lid, asleep, in the gas station washroom and couldn't walk away. His friends had gone on, he knew where, and decided to follow them later; they hadn't waited, or even looked back for him, he had all the time he could need.

**--Back home at Nasti's lake house—**

**       She awoke to the voice of someone outside.**

          "I'm going to check on her.." the voice called. She tensed as the door glazed the floor while it opened

          "You're awake?" A pale young man asked almost surprised.

          No answer.

          "Are you alright? Nothing hurt?" He tried again; his ocean colored eyes searched for a reply.

          No answer. 

          Whiteblaze trotted past the boy, almost knocking him over, and padded his way to the bed where the girl relaxed almost to a state of meditation and stroked the tiger's fur; much to the cat's enjoyment.

          When the animal jumped onto the bad she was on and fell asleep, Shin decided to leave.

          She awoke again to find a note set up in a triangular prism shape so she would read it as soon as she lifted her eyes to it. 

          "Come downstairs" the Japanese symbols directed her. She complied, leaving Whiteblaze to follow

          Lightly stepping her way downstairs, holding the note, she could smell a wonderful meal escaping from its preparation bins. The light was much better here she realized and saw an entranceway to a bright area and past that entranceway was a large window with a couch in front, which she headed for.

          Seiji popped into the room quietly by the door, and noticing that she was about asked straight out "How are you feeling?" She looked up at him, having shrunk from the power in his voice and the seriousness his eyes stared at her with, but couldn't reply.

          "Seiji," Shin said smirking. "Don't scare her.." Seiji turned and she stepped back from him. Shin floated over to them, in his own graceful way, and held out his hand to the girl he'd brought to his home, and invited downstairs. After eyeing it suspiciously, she took his hand and he asked if she were hungry.

          "No, sir." Was the solemn reply from the otherwise silent child. Shin frowned at this and looked to Seiji, who stood watching this conversation blankly. Shin took her to the dining table and motioned for her to sit in the wooden chair at the end. She sat as Shin took the seat next to hers and faced her to talk.

          When she looked at him wondering what he was up to.. He spilt his guts, to coin a phrase. "Do you have a name?" She looked down as if she'd been insulted, but nodded. "What is it?" He smiled reassuringly though she wasn't paying attention.

"They call me… Fake,.. and Jinx.." She knew what both words meant, and hated only knowing those as a name, but they were all she knew.

"You have no given name?" Shin paused, unsure if he should say what came to his mind, but he did. "Those don't sound like nice names.."

"No, sir.. they aren't.." She barely moved; Shin knew she had no given name, maybe not even a family.

"What do you say we give you one?" he suggested hopefully as he heard his friends return from a seemingly exciting soccer game.

"Hey! She's up!" Shu realized as he joined the conversation already in progress.

"Hey, Shu." Shin smiled, she watched him and copied. He whispered to his friend that she didn't have a name and word spread after Shu looked at her and her scared, almost innocent face.

Touma jumped in from the den, "How 'bout Sarah?"

"No, it doesn't suit her.." Shin discarded his attempt.

"Kara?" He tried again.

"What's with you and names ending in "rah"?" Shin asked smirking some.

"Nothing, I just like them." He defended.

"Why don't we let her decide?" Ryo joined in.

"Yeah, she might already have a name chosen for herself." Jun commented smiling happily from Whiteblaze's back.

"Do you?" Shin looked to her and she shook her head.

"Let's try the spoon method!!" Shu brought in his own culture…

"She will not be named after a noise, Shu…" Touma rolled his eyes at the thought.

"We'll watch her, whatever name strikes us as fitting will be hers.. if she wants it," Shin finalized. They nodded and Shu pouted somewhat but suddenly stopped and sniffed.

" Do I smell dinner?" He pleaded.

"You do," Shin beamed.

"Yes!" Shu was in the kitchen so fast no one saw him move.

"Sure you're not hungry?" Shin asked her again. She looked at Whiteblaze as if he would answer and Ryo became awfully curious of this, especially when the large white tiger purred loudly and marched into the kitchen.

"Alright, if I may.." Shin smiled; another person would enjoy his work. She handled the note, turning it in her hands, as the people around her filed into the kitchen. A moment or so later she followed, stopping in the doorway to watch the little boy, his five older friends, and the girl, older than her, but obviously part of the group.

Shu drooled over a pot and everyone else walked around digging through drawers and cabinets and appearing from them with plates, silverware, and such; she watched. She felt a tug at the sleeve of her shirt. It was the little boy, Jun. "Won't you come and eat with us?"

"Jun, She's our guest," Ryo smiled. "We're gonna set up for her."

"You don't have to.. I will." She spoke up.

"Don't tell him that, he won't hear of it!" Shin explained almost childishly giddy at those words. Ryo growled at him a bit and she laughed softly, Jun still hanging off her sleeve with his plates and such in hand.

Dinner was peaceful, she enjoyed extra attention and Whiteblaze was secretly being fed by Jun. She did manage to put up a few of the plates before Ryo could stop her, after dinner. 

Nasti lent her the room she'd been in earlier and everyone dozed into sleep. Well, most everyone.


	2. what is she?

Remember the Golden Rule

By:  Misty-Chan Ch. 2 

She crept downstairs after reading the clock as 11:46pm and after a little stargazing and moon watching from her window.

The light of the kitchen was left on though the room was empty. She let herself in. Dishes. She saw their dishes soaking in cold water with barely any soap. The faucet turned readily by her hand and she replaced the icy water with fresh, hot dish-water and bubbly soap, rolled up her sleeves and tightened her ponytail but left her bangs to dangle lazily over her left eye as she worked. It wasn't until she was almost done and those finished dishes were drip-drying that Shin stepped in and slightly squinted at the sight.

"When'd you get up?" He asked, dripping wet and barefoot.

"I never went to sleep, sir." She admitted.

"Please don't call me sir.." He smiled pleadingly.

"Oh! I'm sorry.." She turned back to scrubbing plates and not staring at the pale boy wearing absolutely nothing but swimming trunks and a towel to let him change upstairs.

When he returned in jeans and an old shirt he asked to help her since she obviously had to do something for them.

"Sure," She smiled and he stepped to the sink planning to wash the remaining pans. His hand made it about half an inch into the water before it shot out and was being cradled by the other.

"Gee that's hot! How do you work in this?!" He asked totally confused but overall scared that she was already trying to kill herself.

"I don't think it's hot, but it needs to be at least this warm to clean the dishes well…" She didn't want to seem odd to the person who had been such a gracious "host" to her. She took back her spot at the sink and let Shin put away the dry dishes.

All went quiet between the stranger and the boy until he spoke up to ease his mind. "Where are you from?" Shin said it so innocently and non-intently, who could criticize and reject his words?

"Nowhere," simple in essence, her words thoroughly re-confused Shin to a state where he wished her were back out in the lake where he knew it was cold and he knew when he got out again it would be yet colder.

"You must be from somewhere, a hospital perhaps?" 

"No."

"A home?"

"Nowhere"

"May I ask who your parents are?" His eyes shone sadness now.

"I have none, anymore." She stopped scrubbing and watched the soap bubbles pop on the water's surface.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.." Shin put away the plates in his hand and stood still.

"It's alright, you didn't," She scrubbed again.

The night went on; when she had finished she took her leave of Shin and headed for her room to rest.

Normal days came and went; eat, chat, work, smile, sleep. This went on for about 2 weeks and she began to find a place for herself among these people and their kindness. But life isn't steady and what she saw altered her view of them, forever.

"Would you like to go into town with us today?" Nasti asked smiling while Jun raced to the jeep.

"No.. if I may, I'd like to stay here." Nasti looked to Touma who stood in the doorway watching.

"Wouldn't you like to go? We could visit Makura's shop there…"    *Makura's shop is a trinket shop run by a very social unmarried man* Nasti pleaded without trying to sound it but the girl saw through her friend but wanted to stay simply to explore the fields and forest.

"It's alright, I'd hate to burden you.. ya'll go on and I'll stay round here and be lazy." She giggled some and smiled.

"No, we'd love for you to come!" How else could she plead?!?

She turned to the doorway. "Touma, you'll let me stay won't you?" She really put on the puppy face for this one.

"Umm.. well, I guess we just thought you liked going into town and keeping Nasti and Jun company.." Ahh.. Counterattack.

"I'm sorry, but I just haven't gotten a chance to see the forest, or the lake.." She thought this would do it.

"You overwork yourself, when you get back you'll have plenty of time." Touma smiled to seal the words.

"No, I'm vacuuming the house.." stubborn ne? "Please may I stay?"

"Aww, let her stay.." Shu cut in from a balcony. Touma glared at him.

"Alright, stay if you like." Touma smiled again to hide any suspicions but they were already there. She smiled back and headed inside. Touma and Nasti shared a look almost of fear, almost of "what if?" before Jun called the girl into the jeep to head to town.

Almost fifteen minutes after the jeep left she was out on the dock and tracing the water. She went through her time watching fish, and oddly enough, exploring the vegetation of the field.

An hour or so passed and we'd find her in the forest, hugging trees and laughing to herself. Then, as fate would have it, she saw a lighted clearing and heard voices coming from it. Who could resist? She skipped towards the light and upon seeing what was there, jumped behind a tree and watched, eyes wide.


	3. she knows

Remember the Golden Rule

By:  Misty-Chan

Ch. 3

"It can't be!! Not them!" She muttered helplessly. Her friends were running like a pack of wolves and performing choreographed moves in metallic sub-armor of various colors, each, she noticed, the color they seemed to prefer in normal life… The tree she was at was almost perfect for climbing, and she took that opportunity.

 The girl watched from her perch as her greatest fears were realized in their sternness. They hadn't noticed her and she enjoyed that while concentrating on their "planning". {No wonder they always liked me leaving.. and all this time I'd thought they just liked walking round the house in their underwear while we were out..}  Her eyes watched the majestic skills at work; deadly forces, each of them. The five boys who had brought her to know "friendship" and similar phrases couldn't possibly be those kind of people…the people she's been running from. When Shin had first seen her, had been in that armor thing? She couldn't remember and pounded her head with her fist in a vain attempt to knock the memory loose, in doing so she lost her balance and slipped right off her perch onto her side about 10 feet down, but wasn't hurt.

They noticed her,

Froze, 

And she ran.

They had no choice but to follow, and they did. Seiji finally tackled her and she squirmed to get free and run again, but couldn't. They got her to stand and everyone stood, staring, silent.

"Well, what do we do with her now?" Shu's coldness made her flinch, and the tears of fear that had welled up began to streak her cheek. She closed her eyes, but all that happened was Shu was elbowed in the side.

"Misty!" Shin cried excitedly. "It's perfect!" He repeated his first word and looked to the girl. "What do you think?" She almost fainted from confusion.. first chased then they're hollering names..

"Misty..? As my name?" she finally spoke.

"It sounds nice," Touma added.

"I.. I like it." She managed a soft smile through the n-sureness that plagued her mind. They each smiled and silence cloaked them again.

"Well, " Ryo came in again, tired of just standing there. "You know about us now.. surprised?" He asked her.

"Only a little bit.. I guess I should've known.." Misty said, smiling again.

"How so?" Touma requested

"I.. well, I've heard of you to.. put it like that." She beat round the bush well… "But I never thought.. you.." Misty was at a loss for words.

"Well, we're not gonna kill you if that's what you were thinking.." Shin comforted her.

"But, what do we do with her? What if she goes around blabbing and the wrong people find out?" Shu came in again, Misty was taken aback and became the shy girl again.

"I won't sir!! I'll never tell a soul!" She pleaded hastily

"Woah! No one's gonna get hurt! Don't worry Misty." Ryo lightened the air while glances of daggers aimed at Shu. The more he thought about it, the better that name fit.

"And don't call me sir, I'm not that old yet!" Shu laughed.

Misty almost fell into a trance, a dream sort of thing; she hadn't heard what Shu said. A few minutes passed and a disconnected voice came from her lips; hers but she was barely "there".


	4. prep for war

Remember the Golden Rule

By:  Misty-Chan 

Ch. 4

"You would give your lives if it would in any way save this world from it's suffering. All the battles you've fought, lost, won; each for a selfless purpose." She then snapped out of her trance and the next words to escape her surprised everyone there, even the gorgeous white and black "kitten" called Whiteblaze. "Please let me fight with you, please teach me to fight them like you do!"

They looked at each other, at Misty, fearfully at each other; all the while thinking. "I don't see why you'd want to go through all we do… you might not like it.." Seiji warned.

"I do want to! I've nothing left! To pass up an opportunity like this would be stupid!" Misty calmed some from that outburst and went on. "I'll work hard, I won't complain, if you can take on a student, if you've got the time to spend.."

"I'll teach her," Shin stepped forward.

"I will too." Seiji did the same.

"As I." Touma joined in.

"Me too." Shu stepped up.

"Looks like you're gonna have homework." After a pause, Ryo had sealed her fate. She smiled and hugged Ryo for no real reason… No one could help but smile.

Weeks passed, she didn't have an armor, and there were none to give her.. so her training had to rely more on her own agility, which she had. She did work hard, and diligently. If they didn't want to stop sparring, neither did she. Never did she allow personal business to affect her training, and because of all this she became a very talented warrior. She could almost take out all five of the guys, as long as they didn't use their armor's power.. Each of the boys had something to teach her and she learned. Mastering the staff was easy; the Yari came next and all this while she studied Seiji and his No Datchi, learning to use it as well.

Times were hard during this, sweat poured and food usually didn't find the group until late in the night, sometimes not at all if they were too tired to digest it. But everyone smiled and Misty grew in the friendship she found in everyone.

Another week passed, then a few days and news came by way of their old enemies that the Dynasty was rebuilding and it's new minions were going to "test" out their foes and try to rid themselves of them early. The guys (and Misty) saw the battle to come but Misty's training didn't stop; they didn't have the time to stop and contemplate it. In fact she trained harder, as they did.

Lightning struck, unearthly black clouds filled the sky, driving away what life it didn't destroy and striking terror in the eyes that looked upon it. It was time. A warning was sent to them to be in Shinjuku or Japan would be the first to know their wrath. Time and exact location accompanied this mandate. The whole mansion was tense and waiting.

Misty was in her room, alone, writing in the journal she's d started on scraps of paper years ago.

Journal entry - 11/27

        I have to ask them soon to let me fight. They won't like the idea, I know, but if I don't, what was all that work for? What if something happens, they might need my help.. well, winter's set upon us and though those horrid "clouds" keep from us any trace of snow, it's cold and crisp out. Uh oh, Ryo's doing room check, he's gotten real protective lately; he wants us all to be our strongest and most alert.. I'll ask over supper, if we get any tomorrow..

                                                    ~*~*~Misty~*~*~

"Hey, misty, lights out right?" Ryo knocked on the door.

"Yes, Ryo. G'night!" she said kindly.

"Same to you, see you at five" yeah, 5am; at least they got sleep at all.. the lights were turned off and sleep came fast to her.


	5. she's in

Remember the Golden Rule

By:  Misty-Chan

Ch. 5

          Sweat froze to their skin and icy winds tested their balance, but still they trained, as they must, to try to prepare themselves. Supper did come that day, and misty felt ready to propose her idea. It was late, about an hour past high-moon, and their eyes were heavy with a much-needed sleep, but she had to.

          She put down her fork and looked up. Touma mimicked this gesture from across the table seeing as she seemed to have something on her mind. Soon the others too looked up. "Guys, would you let me fight beside you tomorrow?" Her eyes pleaded to each of them and they each shyed from her gaze.  

"Misty, are you sure you want to take that chance?" Ryo asked still searching for the right words.

"Yes, Ryo."  She answered bluntly.

"I don't think… we don't want to see you hurt, Misty. That's very common on the battlefield.." He tried to discourage her.

"Then what was the point?! Ryo, this is why I asked your help, to get this chance!.." Misty's gaze was stern and her face was hard; she would fight by their side or fight alone, there was no other choice to her. 

Shin's gaze fell onto the table; he knew what she was thinking. "But there is still a lot you don't understand, they are way more powerful than we think. You don't stand a chance without armor.." If at first you don't succeed, make sure your opponent isn't more stubborn than you! 

"You've taught me to win without it, and if I run from this, I might-as-well, have died before.." She paused and locked onto Seiji's lavender eyes though she still spoke to Ryo. "I'd rather die by some form of honor." Seiji's eyes widened at this, she'd never spoken of honor before.. though he'd mentioned it to her.

They were wide-awake now, even Nasti peeked in. "We hadn't thought you'd really want to risk so much.." Touma muttered.

"I've known the risk, and am willing to take it." She sighed.

"Then we can't deny you your right to protect what you wish, and to do what you see fit.." Touma was more confident now.

"Touma, we can't let her just jump out there!" Ryo's fear settled his anger some. She now understood what Jun had said about the guys awhile back; they'll treat anyone as a child.

"Then why did we train her to fight?" Shin interrupted. No one could answer, and no one did, for a while.

"For when the time came.. but she's not ready yet!!" Ryo tried yet again

"The time has come, and she's as ready as we can make her." Seiji noticed Ryo's platform slipping and knew she just might get her wish. Shu had frozen when she first spoke and still sat, with half-chewed food in his mouth, following the conversation like a tennis match.

"Please, just this fight, if I'm not ready, I'll know the way home. If I am, I might be a great asset to you.." Misty said rejoining her own conversation.

"Sounds good to me.." Shin hoped he wasn't alone on this.

"Alright, but none of this stubbornness.." Ryo compromised. Misty nodded seriously and they returned to eating quietly.

**—Later that night, lights out—**

"Misty, may I come in?" She recognized Ryo's voice and quickly hid her journal.

"Sure," He eased the door open and closed it softly, knowing the others were dead asleep..

"You're sure you really want to fight?" He seemed a lot more concerned than he had been before.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You know those clouds, the people leaving, it's all from their power?"

"Yes, Ryo."

          "And you'll leave at the first sign that you could be hurt?"

          "If the wound would draw blood, you have my word."

          "Is your word strong enough?"

          "As strong as is ever possible."

          "Alright then, tomorrow, up at 8 right?" He reminded her.

          "Yes, dressed and waiting with the others." She agreed.

          "See you then, sleep well."

          She nodded and told him the same, and he left, as she crept into dream-land. 


	6. spunk and blood

Ch. 6

          "Yeah!" All six shouted as they agreed on a plan. Their friends, the old dark warlords had offered to come and were going to hide out and watch for trouble. Everything was set; there was no turning back. This fight, as everyone already knew, was for Tokyo, for Japan, for mankind. Besides, it was Misty's "coming-out" party… the guys donned their sub-armor as Misty had already dressed in what she referred to as her best fighting clothes, loose, yet not falling off; her staff awaited her outside, this was it. 

          "Good luck, guys!" Jun backed.

          "Thanks, Jun." Shin replied.

          They marched into Shinjuku unsure of what was to face them, but ready to find out. In the square they met four new faces in four new armors. Obviously when the dark warlord's armors were destroyed with the Ronins', the Dynasty instead received the four new armors forged by Suzunagi. 

          Soldiers to appeared to face their foes, so many that you could almost say they were out-numbered. A spear was cast in the Ronin's path and the battle began, the six as a line running for the four warlords but knowing there would be witless soldiers to strike down first. 

          Misty's training paid off; she could duck and strike before many of the mindless pits could raise a blade to her. Her first kill really got to her. It jumped in her path and she gracefully side-stepped a jab from his spear and bashed his head with the end of her staff, stopping and staring as the armor's helmet shattered and a horridly colored smoke drifted from the shell while it collapsed. Realizing there were thousands more rushing at her, she swallowed her fears and shock long enough to do the same to any others who faced her.

          She'd lost count of the tin cans she'd sparred against; some were harder than others and some even managed to scratch her.. Or, as one did, make a small gash. The Ronins helped her if they were nearby, saving her from wounds that would send her back, as she had bound herself to her word.

          "Misty!" she heard from behind and instead of turning back, she remembered to go forward. She rammed the soldier she'd been fighting in the stomach with her staff and trampled him down before a sword lashed out to steal her life. Misty then turned to see Shu holding back a soldier and glancing towards her to make sure she was all right. This clash continued, none of them noticed the fatigue that nagged at their over-worked muscles.

          In a swirl of gasping wind the soldiers evaporated leaving the mocking warlords as their only target. This was their true fight, and Misty had survived to see it, tired, yet unyielding and still appearing powerful. The other five were much the same, slightly breathing hard and standing on guard.

          "You have not let yourselves waste away, I see." One of them began the mocking.

          "What makes you think you're so tough?!" Misty shouted back at him, which got the startled attention of the whole mass and put a hold on the fight.

          "For starters, I've got armor!" he retorted.

          "Aww.. little boy needs his butt-guard.." She spat back.

          "Fight me!" he erupted and ran for her. Misty readied her staff. "I, Amaruk ~*(author's note) A-ma-rook*~ will strike you down, girl!!"

          "Bring it on!" As the two raced at each other, the Ronins spoke and watched.

"Now, who does that sound like?" Seiji asked slyly and looked to Ryo. The other's gaze followed and they smirked at the thought. Amaruk's scythe struck her staff hard, but she held him back.

          "For your stupidity, you will die!" he snarled down upon her.

          "Looks who's stupid." She broke their lock and swung for his knee, hitting it just under the knee cap while her friends charged the other warlords and Shu took the indisputable pleasure of hitting Amaruk's helmet enough to make him fall. Misty nodded happily to him before kicking her charge in the side while she ran to the three warlords actually standing.

          The Ronin's were tossing them around, and getting tossed, pretty well; but Misty still wanted to seal a victory for them. As she watched, a short distance from the main action, (where Shu was) she noticed one warlord had his own little trick.. a trick so little Whiteblaze didn't even notice until Ryo jerked back from his fight with a scream. "Taste the power of Skean!   ~*ski-n*~" he leaned over Ryo's form, holding his arm to his chestplate, and whispered something to him that Misty heard as she neared the two. "My deadly pet will have your life!" He slid his armored fingers along a snake's back as it slithered back up his arm.

          "You bastard!" she thundered and ran for him, her staff aimed high. Skean's swords shifted from Ryo's neck to Misty. The two swords he gripped were laced with powerful venom, this only Skean knew, and he laughed some from his knowledge as the unshielded girl came towards him. "Leave him!" escaped her as they engaged in a series of attacks and blocks, defenses and strikes.

          "We will have your world again, and this time it will be eternal!" He informed her as she dodged a slit from a sword.

          "And we'll see about that.." Her staff was gaining knicks and scratched from the venom. She saw the smoke that drifted off each cut on her weapon, but she kept up her battle. 

Ryo gained strength enough to watch her back, but he could do little more; the pain was vicious and the venom flowed through his body like toxic water.

          "You area fool to fight without an armor!" Skean yelled as their fight rumbled on.

          "So, dude, while we're on such friendly terms, what's your name?" Shu teased holding up the 8 blades of a falling chi-lin-tou.

          "I'm not a dude, puny warrior, I am Xiuara ~*yep, Chinese, kinda like Shu… Ju-a-ra*~ know me, my blades shall be the last your eyes meet!" He introduced.

          "Sure.. maybe you should stop dreaming!" Shu leapt fast, catching his opponent off-guard and he jammed his foot into the newly introduced warlord's face, forcing him to stumble backwards. Xiuara fell and fizzled from existence just as Amaruk had earlier.

          Noticing the fight was now two to six the warlords made up their minds to do what they could then get out of there

          Seiji and another fighter with a longsword similar to his in some ways had been silently battling the whole time. "You are skilled some, I see.." The warlord mentioned monotonously.

          "You are skilled less, I see." Seiji noticed making his third slash on the armor of his adversary, making that his fifteenth mark on the darkly colored armor.

"Less?!" he talked now with more inflection to his voice. Seiji smiled, realizing how easy it was to throw his enemy out of concentration, and thrust his sword through the armor's side. 

The man cursed and warned Seiji "This is not the end of Dowell!" ~*if you can't pronounce it, tough luck, he's a real person!*~ Ryo looked to Misty who stood watching Skean who realized he was alone.

"You're powers have improved much, but they will never be strong enough to defeat the Dynasty!" Skean called out his exiting words and dissolved into the air around him.

The six stopped where they were, waiting to see what would come next…waited…still waited…nothing. "Yeah! We kicked butt! Again!!" Shu cried through the thick silence. The other five surveyed the massacre of decaying soldiers, smiled, and also began to cheer. 

Their second debut had been a success. Misty had gotten a small slash on her upper arm.. but she'd stayed anyway. Shin's smile faded and he thought about what had just gone on. 

"She fought our battle. She fought without armor. Misty.." He looked up at her. "She survived to celebrate it too.. Maybe,..  just maybe, our training her really was the right thing to do.." He sighed and watched the friends ridicule their opponents of the last battle.

"Hey, Shin, you alright bud?" Shu interrupted his thoughts

"Yeah, Shu," he laughed some. "'Friendly terms'?"

Shu laughed along, "Well, not too friendly, he's too,,,,"

"Stupid?" Seiji joined their talk.

"More like, boring." Shu finished. The group snickered as they left the once again tattered Shinjuku and headed back to the mansion; back to where Misty had been 'born'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What'd you think??!!   I can't go on if I don't know!!!  * Pretends to faint *

You've got my e-mail!  Drop me a line!!  ^_^  I'll take anything!

~*~*~Misty-Chan~*~*~


End file.
